Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a system for recovering, selecting and recycling rejected plastic containers.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a complete operation cycle for recycling empty containers, brought back by users to distribution points of the products, by stowing the recovered containers which have been singularly compacted and arranged in advance, duly selected according to their materials, in packages to be sent to a recovery area or a recovering. A feeder is provided which calculates and provides a printout on a detachable label, or the number of the containers that have been introduced into the unit. The unit calculates the number of container bodies that have been introduced thereinto which form the recovered compacted bodies and, by using a recovery unitary value, ordered in advance, which has been given to them, reckons calculates the total amount due for the lot of the introduced containers. This recovery value can be used in different ways to act as an incentive for the return of the waste containers either form the user's or the distributor's side.